The Past Doesn't Make The Future
by Ni-Chan Hatake-Uchiha Namikaze
Summary: Naruto and Sakura get a lesson of their new sensei's past wiithout knowing it


The Past

Naruto and Sakura were finally adjusting to the feeling of training with a new team mate and a new teacher but still didn't like the idea. Sure Sai was okay but he wasn't Sasuke. Yamato they didn't mind but he wasn't their perverted, lazy Kakashi. Each day got better like the Hokage had said but it still wasn't the same. Their new favorite past time was going to see the unconscious Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi." Sakura said as she and Naruto walked in. "You're still sleeping, like yesterday and the day before."

"Do you think he will ever wake up?" Naruto asked.

"Of course he will you idiot! Don't give up on him!"

"Yes Naruto, if Kakashi-sempai found out you were giving up on him he'd be angry. " Yamato said from the door.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, Don't be so rude, though he does have a point Yamato-sensei. Why are you here?" Sakura asked.

"I am just here to visit an old friend, eh Kakashi?" Yamato said then laughed knowing Kakashi wasn't going to vouch for him.

"You knew sensei?" Naruto asked.

"We were in ANUB together. He was my captain for awhile, that is until he retired."

"Sensei was in ANUB?"

"Yes."

"You were in ANUB?"

"Yes. I said that earlier didn't I?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"You've never asked about my past so I didn't feel I needed to tell you. I've been through a lot I don't want to remember so I try to avoid telling people."

"Like what?"

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled.

"What?"

"He said he doesn't want to tell you so he shouldn't have to tell you!"

"It's okay Sakura-chan. If he really wants to know I can tell you some other time because in order to tell the story I need someone else to be here." Yamato said.

"You'll tell us?" Naruto asked.

"Sure."

"When?"

"One day soon."

Yamato left with that leaving the two sitting beside Kakashi. They trained everyday following hoping and waiting for their new sensei to tell them about his past but he never did. That is until one day they found him and a purple haired girl they recognized from the Chunin exams sitting on the ground where they usually trained.

"Good morning." Yamato said.

"Good morning Sensei. Who is this?" Sakura asked.

"A friend of mine."

"It's that creepy snake lady!" Naruto yelled as he started to hide behind Sakura.

"That I am!" Anko said with a smile.

"Do I want to know?" Yamato asked.

"No." Sakura and Anko said at the same time.

Yamato shook his head then motioned for them to sit. Naruto sat as far away from Anko as possible and Sakura chose to sit beside Yamato.

"So….. What's this for?" Sakura asked.

"I am going to tell you a story." Yamato said.

"What's it about?" Naruto asked.

"An evil ninja who kidnaps people and ruins their whole lives then kills a lot of people and-" Anko said before her mouth was covered by Yamato's hand.

"You're ruining my story!" Yamato said harshly.

Anko dropped her head and frowned at the ground.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lash at you like that. I forgot you really know more about this than I do. You dealt with it for most of your life."

"Tell the story!" Naruto yelled.

"Okay. Let's start from the beginning.…..

_**Once there was this genius ninja. He was known throughout the nations along with his 2 friends as the strongest 3 ninja ever. Each of the 3 possessed a summoning jitsu of some kind, his was of snakes. He, unlike his 2 friends, was filled with a dark hatred for everyone, everyone that is except for his student. He trained her to be strong like him but to him that wasn't enough. He needed more power to show everyone how great he was. So he started a series of tests on people to see if he could give himself more power.**_

_** One of these tests was putting the First Hokage's wood jitsu into other people so that if it was successful he could have this jitsu for himself. He tried and tried and every time he failed, or so he thought. Eventually his lab was discovered and in his rush to flee he left his labs without checking anything, the only thing he had time to do was wipe his student's mind and give her a terrible seal that would cause her troubles her whole life. **_

_** Little did he know one of his text subjects had survived. He now could manipulate the power of the wood jitsu everyone thought would never be seen again after the death of the First Hokage. He was the only survivor, other than his student, of this horrible nightmare.**_

_** Thinking it was all over after he had been returned to the village he tried as hard as he could to have a normal life but his family no longer wanted him. They thought of him as tainted, a disgrace to the village and for all they knew he could now be a spy for this evil man. He was sentenced to living alone, constantly trying to prove his loyalty to the village but never succeeding, until he became an adult.**_

_** As an adult he went to the Hokage and requested to join ANUB, the Hokage's protection service more or less. The answer was easy, yes, because the more likely he was to die and not be their problem if he was part of this group. There he met people who changed his life, one of those being a silver haired man facing some of the same problems as he.**_

_** This silver haired man was constantly being compared to his father, who had committed suicide after losing all his respect from the village. He had been fighting to earn their respect but had never been thought of as a good person except by the one person he trusted with his life, his sensei. Everyone thought he was going to turn out the same as his father when really he was completely different but that really never bothered him. All that mattered to him was that his sensei liked him still and supported him. The lesson that was taught by him, that no matter what people thought you should only care about what people who mattered thought. **_

_** The new ANUB was sent on a mission he thought he would not return from, something everyone would be happy about .He fought until he was out numbered. He knew this was the end for him. He stood there expecting to be killed, except death never came. Why was this? Why hadn't he died? He had been saved by someone, that someone, the student of the man who had ruined his life.**_

_** She, like him, had been disowned by her family. She had given up trying to earn their approval and respect and had just left. She had found peace living on the edge of the village alone. She was another person he would learn a lesson from, the lesson of loving someone. **_

_** After saving him the two became friends, realizing who each other was. Remembering he had a mission he had to return back to the village, but he did not return alone. She joined him in returning; knowing someone in the village wouldn't hate her for what had happened. **_

_** Once back they were still not accepted but to them it didn't matter. They formed a bond that was unbreakable, the bond of loving someone for everything they were. It wasn't until the old Hokage was crowned that life got better.**_

_** What they soon learned was that the old Hokage was the teacher of the evil man who had did this. This changed things for them. The old Hokage didn't hate them at all; he didn't think that anything was their fault much like he had taught the silver haired man. Soon people started to notice that maybe all the problems that had happened because of the evil man weren't their fault. **_

_** The village began to respect them and soon they had more than just each other. They had other friends who had suffered things too, like being kidnapped, abused, tortured, and suffered terrible burns to their face. **_

_** They then were finally respected and became happy. **_

__….. The End" Yamato said.

Naruto and Sakura pouted.

"But what about the purple haired girl and him? Are they still together and in love?" Sakura asked.

"And what are they doing now?" Naruto asked.

"The man and the purple haired girl are still happy together yes and now the man teaches 3 terrible children temporarily." Yamato said chuckling at how stupid his students were. "Now training dismissed."

Once Kakashi was better he returned to the training grounds meeting his team at the usual spot that Yamato had met them, on time for once too.

"SENSEI!" Sakura yelled running over and hugging the man.

"Glad to know I was missed." He said.

"But Yamato-sensei never told us the story of his past!" Naruto said.

"Yeah!" Sakura whined.

"Oh but you're wrong. He did." Kakashi said.

"When?" The two asked.

"The day he told you that story."

"That story was about his past?" Sakura asked. "That's so sa- WAIT A MINUTE! HE CALLED US TERRIBLE CHILDREN!"

Kakashi chuckled to himself as he watched Sakura and Naruto plan their revenge on Yamato. Shaking his head he thought to himself how one day he'd have to tell them about his life as a kid. Now that was a story…..


End file.
